


You Are My Sunshine

by TrashKou



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, You Are My Sunshine, a very short one shot, idk i was bored, just. deal. with. it, markson or never, why did i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKou/pseuds/TrashKou
Summary: A short, sweet, cheesy song woke Jackson Wang up. The person singing now has a special place in his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, IDK what I wrote. I just hope you guys like my first work ever on this site.  
> Hv suggestions on what I should write next? Leave a comment

“You are my sunshine.. my only sunshine…”  
Jackson was awoken by the sound of someone playing the piano. A beautiful melody surrounded him, and curiosity flooded him.  
He got up to his feet and wandered around to find the source of the piano. 

“You make me happy.. when skies are grey..” 

Jackson felt his heart skip a beat, somewhat recognizing the voice singing the very much cheesy song. A smile was carved onto his lips as he peeked in the room where the piano lies. To see a peculiar sight of a rapper trying to sing.  
None the less, Jackson felt a sudden urge to speak to the tall figure playing the piano.

“You don’t know how much... I really love you.”

Jackson couldn’t help but smile. Feeling as if Mark had played and sang for him. Although he wasn’t that into cheesy songs, he felt happy.

“So please don’t take my sunshine away..”

Jackson finished the song for Mark by singing that last part. Mark, flustered and embarrassed, stopped playing right away. He smiled shyly at the younger member who was standing in the doorway, somewhat happy he sang along.


End file.
